Storm of Emotions
by ElfWriter95
Summary: Storm claims to have "Advanced Hand to Hand Combat" as her quirk, but in reality it is something much darker. Todoroki tries to understand this withdrawn girl, while also trying to help Bakugo get Izuku back from the villains. TodorokiXOC. BakugoXIzuku.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! This is a new story I thought up a while ago, but just now posting it. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue it or not! Please don't forget t leave me some love and tell me how I am doing!

**Trigger Warning**: **Death, suicide, and suicidal thoughts are mentioned throughout this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

Enjoy!

Darkness

What was supposed to be a good training session turned into a nightmare when the students arrived at USJ. A week ago, Deku had gone missing without a trace, and there were still no leads on the green-haired boy. Everyone was acting like zombies without his bright smile in the room, but some were more impacted than others. Bakugo didn't act any different, but he was a mess on the inside. As much as he bullied Izuku, he cared for him deeply, more so than he would even admit to himself, but Storm didn't need him to admit it.

Storm was one of the members of the Class 1-A that got in on recommendations, but similar to Todoroki she kept to herself. Often, she would sit in the back of the class with her copper hair in front of her face, and just analyze how the students interacted with one another. Due to her observations, she could tell that Bakugo was distressed about the Midoriya situation because of his unspoken love for the boy.

The group entered the arena, looking forward to their training when it turned to a nightmare. The lights began to flicker followed by a black mass appearing in front of them. Storm was peering through her copper hair at the ground with one arm holding the other at the elbow when she felt like she had been punched in the stomach causing her to double over. Blue orbs shot up to see the sudden change in the emotions in the room to see villains coming out of the black mass-with Midoriya. Before anyone could comprehend the situation, the students were isolated from the teachers but still in a large group. In front of them stood a black mass, strange creature with brains exposed, a man with hands attached to him, and Midoriya who refused to look up. Storm quickly looked around to survey the situation. They were on their own with the teachers were fighting their own battles. Bakugo was in the front of the group staring blankly at the green-haired boy, and Storm felt pain and betrayal coming from him more than anyone else.

"What quirk does he have?" the hand man asked Izuku while pointing at Bakugo, and the boy whispered an answer back that no one could hear. "Get him," the man called, and the large creature jumped to Bakugo that stood like a deer in headlights.

"Bakugo!" Storm called before leaping into action. She grabbed the blonde and tumbled to the ground with him right before a large crater was created in the ground by the Nomu's punch. "Kuso!" she cursed under her breathe before doubling over again. Everyone's, specifically the blonde's, pain from small boy's betrayal was almost unbearable. She could feel a small dark door trying to push itself open in her mind causing her to grit her teeth and shake her head in an attempt to clear her head. To her relief, when she did that, she could feel a different emotion coming from the direction of Midoriya: sadness. The teenage girl looked up to him to see him staring at the ground and looked miserable.

"Hey! Get your emotions in check! We have to save Izuku," she snapped at the boy next to her. He looked at her confused, so she elaborated, "he isn't with them willingly. Don't ask. Just listen," she ordered. Her eyes roamed to the group of students still standing in awe, and she hoped they would listen to her.

"Uraraka! Iida! Get Izuku!" she yelled. "Sero and Tokoyami! Get that…black thing," she finished hesitantly before continuing her orders. "Everyone with strong offensive powers like Bakugo and Todoroki go after the big stupid thing. The handy man is mine," she stated before reaching for her belt and snapping it to her side, so it swung out into a staff. At first, everyone remained still but Todoroki broke it by sending ice to the Nomu and everyone jumped into action. With her claimed quirk being hand to hand combat, they all listened to her orders while she took on the seeming mastermind.

"Well this isn't the plan," he said in a monotone voice while tilting his head to stare at Storm who simply gritted her teeth.

"Why did you take Izuku!?" she demanded but received no answer. Lunging forward, she swung her staff to hit him, but he grabbed it. She proceeded to do a spin near the ground and try to kick his legs out but felt her staff give way. Leaping back she examined her staff to see part of it had begun to deteriorate. _Well, guess I can't let him get a hold of me. This will be difficult._ She went after him again trying to avoid his hits while still landing some of her own.

Not too far away, the Izuku rescue mission was underway. Iida ran with Uraraka in his arms to Izuku with his speed, once there Uraraka used her quirk to make him weightless. He began to float in the air and started panicking.

"Stop! You can't take me! It is better this way! Stop!" he pleaded before Iida kicked him over to the rest of the group.

Storm had just dodged a hit by jumping in the air landing on the villain's head with one hand before pushing off to land on her feet on the other side. _Ha! Got you now! Now all I have to do is use my qui-_

Storm fell to the ground gripping her head from pain. Where is this fear coming from? Before she could think about it, she heard Deku yelling to be left alone. Damn that kid! Her opponent simply stood there watching her as she withered in pain.

The door in her mind began to open again. The one she had tried to keep shut for years. The one that ruined her life. The one she tried to forget about. The one she tried to control. The last time it was open…

Flashback

A seven-year-old Storm sat on the ground with her arms around her legs rocking herself in her parents' home. The door in her mind was open, and darkness surrounded her. She was only seven, but she didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to eat. Play. Laugh. Live. All she caused was trouble and she wanted a way out. The darkness radiated through the house, eventually reaching her parents in the next room. The next thing she remembers was watching her parents kill themselves no matter how much she screamed and yelled for them to stop, but her darkness had reached them, and she didn't know how to control it yet.

End Flashback

Storm could feel the darkness trying to push that door open that she thought she had locked. She spent years training to keep her emotions in check to keep the door sealed, but Midoriya's strong fear must have called to what laid beyond the door. _Come on. You know you'll feel better if you open the door, the voice in her head cooed. You're tired. If you open the door it will give you a break. Just open it for a second. Give yourself a little break. What could it hurt? You know you'll feel better._ It continued to taunt her while trying to slam the door open, while everyone's emotions were seemingly trying to pull it open.

Shigaraki kept staring at the girl as he felt an immense amount of energy from her. Storm continued to shake her head and try to close the door but to no avail. A scream pierced the air as an unseen darkness began to fill the room.

"Why…why do I feel this way?' one of the students asked. Some students fell to the ground with no energy left due to the darkness, while others stared blankly ahead.

"I…I don't want to live," Uraraka stated.

Storm felt absolutely nothing. Tears were streaming down her face for a reason she wasn't sure of, and everyone in the building was starting to feel the effects of the darkness. The blue eyes girl tore her fingers through her hair trying to do…she wasn't even sure. The door in her mind had been burst open and the hinges seemingly broken with her younger self trying to push it closed. Storm pulled her blue eyes up to her classmates to see her worst nightmare. Everyone was acting like zombies, but slowly moving…to end their life. Momo had created a sword, Todoroki had made an ice dagger, Uraraka was walking to the water, and everyone else was on a similar path to destruction. The copper hair teenager realized she had to close the door, but she couldn't. She searched and searched through her mind and the room for another emotion to let her younger self slam the door shut. Time was running out. How was she going to save everyone? Would she watch her friends die like her parents?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All! Thanks for tuning in again! So…I made a small edit. I changed the color of Storm's hair to a copper red, and I will be fixing the first chapter. Other than that, I hope you like it and please leave a review to tell me how I am doing! I am writing this for fellow anime fans, so let me know what you want. Thanks again, and please leave me some love!

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

**Enjoy!**

Bakugo never acknowledged his feelings for Midoriya because he was scared, but now? He could feel almost every fiber of his being wanting to die and having no will to live. Almost. Red eyes landed on his mossy haired lover and Bakugo felt…regret? Love? Both? He regretted not telling Izuku, but a smile crept onto his face when he realized the last thing he would see would be Izuku. He closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to take him.

Storm's blue eyes snapped open when a small light flickered in the depths of her mind opposite the dreaded door. The light gave off a comforting warmth that felt familiar and safe. Young Storm turned with tears in her eyes to see her beloved mother.

"Mom?" her younger self asked in her mind, which earned her a sweet smile from her mother before she started to fade.

"I love you, my Nikko," she whispered lovingly before fading. Suddenly, even though Storm felt her heart had been ripped out, she felt something other than the darkness. Determination. Young Storm put both hands on the door and pushed with every ounce of strength she had. She kept homing in on the light in her mind, the feeling of love and gained more strength. The door creaked and moaned. It wasn't enough. Midoriya's fear was like a wedge keeping the door open.

"Izuku!" Storm screamed. She saw the loving smile on Bakugo's face and knew his feelings had triggered the remnant feeling in her mind. Now, she had to get Izuku under control. "You want to be a hero, don't you?!" Lightheadedness was starting to take Storm over since she was breathing so heavy to try to get the darkness under control. "You want to save people with a smile, right? You need to stop being scared then!"

Deku blinked out of his daze at her words, and slowly slipped into a state of confusion. _What is going on? How did I let this happen? What was that feeling just now? Was that Storm's doing? I never did believe her quirk was hand to hand combat. _The moss haired boy continued to remain in his head and mumble slightly, but as long as he wasn't exuding tremendously high levels of fear Storm could handle it.

The door slowly started to ease shut, and the darkness slowly began to recede. She let the warmth of happiness and determination replace it and tried to focus in on only the people from UA. Young Storm gave one last push to the door before hearing the lock fall into place. Storm collapsed onto her side, while everyone came out of their daze. _I need to get my quirk under control. I normally can handle people feeling fear, but his was unexpected and so strong, _Storm thought to herself before passing out.

"What…what happened?" Uraraka questioned to no one in particular before her eyes landed on Storm. "Storm!" The zero gravity hero ran over to her classmate and skidded to a stop. "Storm? Storm! Are you okay? Hey. Hey, wake up," worry laced her voice while she tried to wake her friend. Ice looked up to meet chocolate, and Storm let out a sigh.

"I can't keep this up. Don't ask. Just get Midoriya. Get everyone to safety. You need to do it as quickly as possible. Whatever you do. Keep. Midoriya. Calm. Make sure Bakugo is near him. Don't question. Just do. Got it?" her tone left no room for negotiation. Uraraka looked shocked but nodded. Storm proceeded to pass out letting her quirk deactivate. Everyone started to become livelier, but the students had the advantage.

"Bakugo! Get Midoriya! Everyone head toward the exit. Hurry!" she called to her classmates. Everyone began the departure before the villains came to. The explosive blonde grabbed Izuku, and Uraraka turned to get Storm to find her gone.

"Looking for someone?" a monotone voice called with Storm behind him on the floor in front of the warp gate. "We are taking this one. Her quirk is quite useful," he stated while scratching his neck.

"Her quirk is advanced hand to hand combat. Why would you need that?" Iida yelled in anger that another one of his students was in danger.

"Do you really believe that?" Shiragaki asked with a disgustingly wicked smile. The class stood there in awe, without any idea of what to do. Todoroki didn't show any emotion on the outside, but he had to admit he was curious about the girl. She was quiet and reserved but seemed intelligent since she could think on her feet. Most of the class seemed to accept her quirk at face value, but he knew what it took to get in on recommendations, and she had to have some strings pulled to get in.

_*Flashback*_

_Todoroki walked into the classroom to see his classmates being rambunctiously conversing with each other. Deku was sitting in his seat with Iida and Uraraka talking with him as usual, and everyone else ended up clustering around desks to discuss the past weekend's events. Well, almost everyone. In the back corner, a copper-haired girl sat by herself while drawing in a notebook. The copper hair shined, even in the awful classroom lighting, and cover her pale complexion face. Every time she looked up from her notebook to look out the window, he could see that her eyes were an ice blue, which seemed strange against her red-orange hair. Without any warning, the ginger named Storm jumped as if she got scared causing Shoto to tilt his head in confusion. Before he could contemplate what had happened, Bakugo tore through the door in anger screaming at Deku, and Todoroki continued to his seat. He continued to watch the girl in interest out of the corner of his eye just waiting for…he wasn't sure. After a few minutes, he noticed her straighten up quickly in her seat while getting her items organized on her desk before she threaded her fingers together and placed them on her desk. Once again, he was stumped before hearing Bakugo's yelling become garbled, and turned to see him wrapped in Aizawa's scarf. It was like she knew when things were going to happen before they did, but how?_

_*End Flashback*_

Seeing Storm in a vulnerable state between the warp gate and mastermind was…Shoto didn't know what to call it, but it didn't feel right.

"Sir," the warp gate called with a concerned tone.

"Shut up! I said be quiet and don't move," he seethed, "Now, give us back the boy," he said addressing the class.

Bakugo pulled the moss haired boy closer to him while sneering at the villains. There was no way in hell he was going to let them get their hands on _his_ Deku again. Err…umm. No way he was going to let them get their hands on Deku again. Yeah…that's what he meant.

"Kacchan…" Deku started to whisper but was interrupted.

A loud crash sounded through the building causing everyone to turn and see All Might.

"No! No No No! We can't lose," the childlike adult whined, while he was distracted by All Might's appearance everyone jumped into action. Ice traveled toward Shigaraki, warp gate, and the Nomu to freeze them in place, while Sero used his tape to try to get Storm. Shiragaki reached his arm out and disintegrated his tape, but it didn't matter because Storm was now in Iida's arms. Uraraka used her quirk on Iida to make him faster, and he used Sero as a distraction to get Storm, resulting in Storm being with the rest of her classmates now.

"Storm? Storm! Wake up! Please!" Uraraka begged.

"She's passed out from exhaustion. Let's just get everyone out of her and leave it to All Might," Todoroki reasoned while walking up to them to pick Storm up, and Uraraka gave a simple nod.

"Kids! You need to evacuate now! I am sorry I am late but now…I AM HERE!" All Might's voice boomed through the building. The class started to move to the exit but couldn't help themselves from watching the fight. All Might was fighting the Nomu when he got pinned by the creature and Shigaraki's hand began to come near him.

"NOOO!" Deku shouted while fighting out of Kastuki's grasp.

"Deku! Stop!" Bakugo tried to fight, but Izuku activated One for All and Bakugo had no chance. Izuku jumped into action to try to save All Might but was met with a warp gate. Bakugo watched in horror as he watched Izuku disappear through the gate to who knows where.

"DEKU!" he yelled as his secret lover disappeared from him again. Suddenly, All Might was released before Shigiraki spoke.

"We had some unexpected problems. We have the boy back though. Let's go," he said to his warp gate, and they disappeared.


End file.
